


ballum - ben and callum ditch work to hang out

by ballumfan



Category: Ballum, EastEnders (TV)
Genre: Couple, Cute, EastEnders - Freeform, Fluff, Gay, Long Shot, M/M, No Angst, One Shot, Unscene, ballum - Freeform, basically them loving eachother, ben and callum - Freeform, best couple in eastenders, jay being pissed off, jay brown - Freeform, ok bye i suck at tags, them two just being cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:47:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23752576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ballumfan/pseuds/ballumfan
Summary: ben and callum ditch work cuz its boring and spend some cute time together. jay gets pressed but its funny. basically a bunch of cute scenes between them <3
Relationships: Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell
Kudos: 41





	ballum - ben and callum ditch work to hang out

**Author's Note:**

> this has no angst in it, but if u want some then comment and next chapter ill do some angst.  
> idk how i rly feel about this one shot its a bit all over the place but yh enjoy ig? lol

Callum leaned back in this chair and sighed. Yeah the police will be hard, but he knew it would be so much better than the job he has now. It won't be boring, he wont be sitting around staring at paperwork all day. He kind of is now, but once he's gotten over it all... He can finally do his dream job. Jay's hardly even around, even though he's the manager. It's not fair. Why should all the paperwork be passed onto him? Well, he's done more than he was meant to do today, so sat there and scrolled through Twitter for a bit. Callum's tired of dealing with dead people. It just makes him feel sad for the people who've lost their loved ones. But he doesn't talk to the families as often as he does paperwork. Well, like that's any better. He continued to scroll on his phone, and yawned. Ugh how much Callum just wanted to sleep...

''Alright mate?'' Says Ben with his feet on the desk with a bunch of papers in his hand, as Jay enters the car lot.

''Yeah mate, you?'' Jay replies.

''Yeah. I just don't see the point in all these legal documents. Why can't you just give someone the bloody car, they pay, then they go. Simple. But no, we have to sit 'ere and waste all our time!''

''I know mate, bit over the top but you know, if something 'appens they've gotta know who the car belongs to and all that.'' Jay spoke slowly so Ben could read his lips.

Keeping feet up on his desk, Ben threw the paperwork back on his desk and took out his phone. 

''True that. And, I thought you're working at the funeral parlour today?'' Asked Ben.

''Finished with all my paperwork. Callum's done the last lot, to be fair, no one's really dyin' at the moment. Surprisingly.''

Ben couldn't really understand most of Jay's last sentence, but he could understand a few words. One of them that stood out the most was 'Callum'. He turned on his phone and decided to text him, since he's probably got nothing to do too. Ben wondered what he's doing right now.

_Hey, miss u. U ok? x_

A smile spread across Callum's face as his boyfriend's text message notified his phone. He opened it immediately, feeling warm inside.

_Hey, i miss you too. Bored as hell right now, just want to go home and chill with u :( x_

_And I'm well hungry, I wish i listened to u when u said I should eat some toast this morning_

_Told you! Always right I am. And.. well, u could just leave early.. ;)_

_Ben! Jay will find out, are u trying to make me get sacked?_

_No he won't, he's here lol_

_Alright, but only if u come too_

_Since when did you become so rebellious ;)_

_Well, it was ur idea.._

_True. S_ _ee you in a bit x_

_Ok :) x_

Callum chuckled to himself as he turned off his phone tidied his desk up a bit. He literally couldn't stop smiling, God knows what he would do without Ben. He finished sorting out the last pieces of paperwork, and put them in a neat pile on his desk, differently to Ben on the other side of The Square who just threw his papers carelessly onto the desk, without even tucking his office chair under the table. This made Jay look up in confusion.

''That's me done for the day. Done it all.'' Ben says to Jay, as he stands up and walks over to Jays desk.

''You what? Look at all that! No way.'' Jay made a gesture to the small pile of paper scattered around on the desk.

''Uh, that? What about it? I've done it all. You can lock up.'' Lied Ben blatantly, but Jay didn't catch on fully, he just gave Ben a confused look and caught the keys when Ben through them at him, rolling his eyes as Ben strolled out the door.

Ben found his boyfriend's office and strolled in. ''Alright Tiger?'' Smiled Ben, leaning on the wall near the door frame.

Callum grinned back and kissed Ben. ''Hey. Yeah. You?'' 

Ben nodded back, looking at Callum's office. ''God, I've never seen an office so tidy!'' Said Ben. ''Especially considering how your room looks, clothes everywhere!''

''Oi, only cause you've been in there!'' Callum pointed at Ben, and he raised his eyebrows, smirking. He walked towards Callum and tugged the black front layer of Callum's suit. 

''Let's get out of here, oh, I know, let's get chips!''

''Oh, please, I'm well hungry.''

In which Ben replied with, ''Serves you right for not listening to me.'' They both grinned and left the funeral parlour.

They walked to the chip shop hand in hand, and Callum paid for the chips. They walked back to Callum's flat while eating them. ''You know, I feel like I'm in secondary school, me and my mates would skip school so much.'' Callum laughs, turning his head towards Ben.

''No way you were one of those kids annol?'' Ben grinned. ''Adleast you got some brains, Pfft, I regret not tryin' hard enough for my grades, you shoulda seen the marks I got'' Ben grimaced slightly.

''Well, you turned out alright didn't ya?'' Replied Callum with a massive grin on his face. ''And, If you think I've 'got brains' then you're on one'' Replied Callum, as they both reached the steps leading up to his flat.

''Thanks for the chips babe, you got the key?'' 

''Yeah, it's in my pocket'' Callum smiled, nodding. They climbed to stairs and he unlocked his flat and then locked it behind them. Ben put the rest of the chips on the counter and chucked his coat on the sofa like usual. He leans on the counter and Callum walks over.

''I like it when you call me that'' 

''What? Babe?'' Replied Ben, and Callum smiled in return, wrapping his arms around Bens waist, looking into his eyes. And, Ben loved it when Callum did that, too. It sends a happy vibe all through his body. And the feeling he hasn't felt in so, so long. The feeling of being in love. The feeling of being loved. Not even from family has he felt like this. And that's another thing he has in common with Callum. Maybe that's why they get along so well. But sometimes Ben would get doubtful thoughts that one day everything would be gone in a snap of a finger, and Callum would leave him for someone better. But Callum reminded him constantly that he is here, and he always be here. Ben still shivers at the thought of that one afternoon in the Mitchell's kitchen. That one time where Callum nearly ended it all. But it's much better now. Ben does feel insecure and so does Callum. Ben hides it with snarky comments and jokes, and Callum just pushes the thoughts away, but he can't help it when they come creeping back in the middle of the night when he lies awake, his mind flooding with thoughts not letting him sleep. Callum hasn't told Ben about his PTSD. And he doesn't feel the need to because with Ben there with him, it's fading away. 

''Oohh, do you now, _babe?''_ He continued, using his signature seductive voice, tilting his head slightly.

They kissed again and smiled at eachother, gazing into each others eyes, before sitting down on the table and eating chips. Ben felt a vibration on his upper thigh and realised it was his phone. He pulled it out of his pocket and looked at it with a curious expression, which was replaced by a flicker of panic but quickly changed to laughter when he just bursts out laughing.

''What?'' Asked Callum, really confused, as Ben laughs even more.

Ben puts the phone on the table, rotating it round so his boyfriend can see. It was a message from Jay. It read:

_Oi, you liar. The customer came over and I confirmed to him that the paper works are done, and he can have the keys. THEY ARE NOT DONE!! I MADE MYSELF LOOK LIKE A RIGHT IDIOT!!! He_ _thought I was thick or somethin'!! AND when I went over to your desk I tripped over your stuff that you just LEAVE ON THE FLOOR!!! I FELL RIGHT ON THE FLOOR INFRONT OF THE COSTUMER!!! FOR ONCE CAN YOU CLEAN UP YOUR SH*T AND DO YOUR JOB!!_

_You're lucky I'm not your manager or you'd be jobless!_

Callum finished reading it and burst out laughing too. ''He tripped over your stuff??'' Laughed Callum, holding his stomach that started to hurt. The image of Jay going flying in a black suit, right in front of a costumer was hilarious.

''Aahh, yeah, He's a right prat he is.'' Ben chuckled.

Callum stood up and put the empty chip boxes into the bin, and put his hand on Ben's shoulder so he would look up. ''Babe, I'm going to get changed'' He said. Although he said it slowly Ben gave back a look of confusion and tilted his head to the side. ''Huh?'' 

''I'm going to get changed'' Callum repeated patiently, pointing at his black suit.

''Sorry. Okay.'' 

''Don't be sorry. It's not your fault.'' Callum said supportingly. Ben gave a soft smile in return.

Whilst Callum got changed out of his work suit, Ben collapsed backwards onto the sofa, sighing in relief to just finally just relax and watch TV. And he couldn't wait to just cuddle with Callum when he comes back from his bedroom. Ben lifted his arm and pointed the remote at the tv, scrolling through endless channels. To be fair, Ben and Callum did struggle to agree on something to watch. Still idly scrolling with the remote, Ben was trying to find something they both like (which WASN'T an easy task) and Callum walked in, wearing a grey t-shirt and joggers. 

''Is that my t-shirt you're wearing?''

''No.'' Answered Callum, a bit too quickly, shaking his head. But he stared at Callum with raised eyebrows. ''Alright, alright, it might be.'' Callum raised his arms up in a fake surrender, trying not to giggle. ''I don't know though for sure, you're the one that just leaves random clothes in my flat.''

''Fair enough, and you know what they say, what's mine is yours.'' That sentence stayed in Callum's thoughts for a while.

They sat there and tried to decide what to watch. 

''This?'' asked Ben.

''No. What about the one under it, though?''

''Huh?''

''The one under it.''

''Oh hell no. I'd rather watch someone gouge their own eyeballs out''

''Eughh Ben!'' 

''Rubbish, rubbish... rubbish. Honestly, what's the point in TV if theres nothing good on?!''

Callum rolled his eyes, but couldn't help smiling at the same time.

''Mary Berry? Huh? I thought she died?''

Callum chuckled. ''No she didn't, what are you on about?''

''Maybe you should try watch it, learn how to cook.'' Said Callum.

''Oi! I can cook thankyou very much!'' 

''Oh wanna watch Dirty Dancing?'' 

''I've already watched it. It was really good.''

Ben sighed. ''What'd ya do that for!? Can we watch it together another day? '' 

''Course.''

''What about this?''

''No, look at the rating!''

''They're just snobs ignore their opinion!''

Although he continued to scroll until stopping at 'Hannah Montana The Movie' 

''Aww, It's finished!'' Ben said, disappointed. 

''Oh. That?'' Callum pointed at 'The Wizard Of Oz', and Ben agreed. 

Like usual, Callum put the subtitles on and put it on mute. And also like usual, Ben rested his head on Callum's chest, watching the TV and feeling the vibrations of Callum's heart pumping in his chest.

Callum got up while Ben says ''Don't leave meee'' and he grabs some Maltesers from the cupboard, holding them up to Ben and goes back to sit down.

''Greedy''

''Alright, If you don't want any that's fine by me...''

''Noooo! I was only joking!''

Callum chortled and they both ate the whole share bag of Maltesers to themselves.

The film ended and the credits rolled. 

''That was good, weren't it?'' Said Ben, looking at Callum.

''Yeah, I really liked it. You ever watched Harry Potter? We should watch it another time.'' Ben looked at him confused and that signalled Callum that Ben didn't understand. But Callum didn't mind repeating it. He didn't mind at all. In fact, he can't even begin to imagine how hard it is for his boyfriend. Not being able to hear anyone's voice, not even your own. Not knowing what people are saying when they speak to you or speak to someone else. Not knowing what's going on. Knowing that anything could happen and Ben wouldn't know. But all this just gives Callum more reasons to stick by his boyfriend. To support him and give him love. And Callum hopes and prays that Ben's operation works in a couple weeks time. If it doesn't then...This would be their life now. Callum knows that they would get through it, they always do. And he knows that the operation might work, but he has this strange, unknown gut feeling, like dread, that the operation won't work. But he's Callum for God's sake. He needs to be positive. For Ben and, I guess for himself, too.

''Have you watched Harry Potter? We should watch it sometime.'' Callum repeated, slower.

Ben nodded. ''I'd love to re-watch them though. I don't mind re-watching films and stuff, especially if I get to watch it with you''

Callum replied with ''Same''

They exchanged a soft smile and Callum checked his watch to see that it's 16:17.

''What? It's only 4 o'clock!'' 

''Eh?''

Callum showed Ben his watch. ''It's only 4 o'clock. We've got so much time.'' he repeated, slower.

''Oh, see, that's what happens when you break the rules, you get rewards...You should do it more often.'' Replied Ben, giving his boyfriend a wink and chuckling to himself at his own joke. That's another thing Callum loves about Ben. Even though Callum rolls his eyes or says 'Ben!' he does love his jokes none the less. Especially if they're dirty jokes..

''No way, if Jay caught me he could actually sack me''

''Oh come on Callum, like he would, if he did, he'd have me to deal with. An' he's soft with you. Only cause I'm 'is brother.'' Callum nodded in agreement, and leaned in for a kiss. With his hand on Callum's thigh, Ben then continued with:

''And..I know a way we can pass time..''


End file.
